Pokemon: Jake and Sylveon
by Karby
Summary: Jake is an ordinary boy that loves Pokemon, when he gets Pokemon X on his birthday strange things happen. Another story that I made is here! (Monster Hunter: A New Beginning), The next chapter for Pokemon: Jake And Sylveon is being worked on, as of now I can't tell you when it will come out :c
1. The Beginning

Pokemon: Jake and Sylveon

(The different version of Pokemon: Jakes new life. This time I'm using Sylveon, these chapters will take long plus I'll put effort and more explanation, I also will take my time to finish these chapters. If I put a TV show in here I won't explain the full thing. I don't want copy right issues .)

Chapter 1: Is this real?

Prolouge

It was Jake's birthday he got 5 presents, Jake opened them he had a PS4, extra joysticks for the PS4, a PlayStation move camera, a PS4 video game called The Last Of Us and Pokemon X 3DS. Jake loved watching Pokemon XY every morning, it was a Saturday at 6:30 a new episode was there, Jake opened the guide the episode it was called was Kindergarten chaos. Jake watched the episode then he saw Sylveon, Jake thought she looked cute and kinda foxy… (No literally she kinda looked like a fox), Jake loved how her eyes looked he wished he could see Sylveon face-face, but he couldn't she was in another world that he was not in so he sat there on his couch thinking how it would be like… to be with Sylveon….

Jake found out that if he captures an Eevee then help it learn a fairy-type move and show Eevee some affection she will evolve into Sylveon. Jake caught a Female Eevee on route 10 it was level 19 it had Baby-doll eyes. So Jake opened Pokemon-Amie and used Eevee, ~She look's cute~, Jake had gave Eevee Poke-puffs and played games then he sat there as Eevee showed level 2 affection "what did I do wrong?" Then it hit him, he had to level up Eevee. He went to the Poke-shop to buy rare candy, he then gave Eevee the rare candy. Then a message appeared it said "What?! Eevee is evolving! Proceed?" Jake tapped yes then Eevee started evolving…. Congrats Eevee is now Sylveon! '' YES I DID IT!" Jake said putting his 3DS down in excitement, Jake had never been this happy in his life, then all of the sudden Sylveon said "Jake is that you?" Jake jumped in surprise at the sudden voice "Err…..yeah", "Can I come out with you?" said Sylveon. '' well you can and you can't, you can be with me in the game but not in real life", "Oh I see" said Sylveon sadly "don't worry maybe you can come in my dreams" ~what am I saying this is a video game not real life~ ''Okay" said Sylveon happily she disappeared then another message appeared, Allow Sylveon to come in your dreams? Jake tapped yes reluctantly. Then the 3DS glowed and shot Jakes forehead with a shiny beam that kinda gave him a headache. After all that happened his mom called him for breakfast at 8:30. Jake was still thinking about what had happened between him and Sylveon as he ate breakfast. Jakes mom asked "you okay honey?" yea mom I'm fine"

It begins

It was 8:00 PM and Jake had to go to bed for school tomorrow, as Jake was brushing his teeth a vivid image of Sylveon flashed in his head ~she knows I'm going to bed…..wait that's kinda weird I never told her~. Jake got into bed and pulled the covers over him then he closed his eyes as he fell into slumber. Jake awoke in a sunny grassland there was tree's flowers and clouds that looked like hearts with a flower in the middle, Jake looked around waiting for Sylveon to appear he called her name "Sylveon!" no answer then he heard rustling behind him he turned and his gaze fell upon Sylveon as she walked up to Jake and said '' You came!'' excitedly "I will always come" then Sylveon asked him out of the blue "What's your favorite Eeveelution?" Jake thought about it "I would have to say Umbreon as if on cue Jake instantly turned into Umbreon "Whoa I'm Umbreon!" Jake said with surprise ''Now you can be a Pokemon with me as long as you're sleeping" said Sylveon with joy then Jakes alarm clock was ringing trying to wake him up then Jake said "I can make a copy of myself and send him back" Jake used his imagination to make sure this only happens once and copied himself Jake#2 stood there, then all of the sudden two portals appeared one going to earth the other going to Pokemon Jake#2 went to earth and Jake and Sylveon jumped into the Pokemon portal. "Sylveon are we going to be together forever?" said Jake "Yes but we will both be Eevee's so we can grow up together as friends, best friends, BFF'S then boyfriend and girlfriend" said Sylveon. Then Sylveon and Jake entered the Pokemon world as Eevee's "Whoa this place is awesome" Jake said with shock.

End of chapter:1 stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. The Argument

Pokemon: Jake and Sylivan

(Hey guys this is chapter: 2 I'm planning to make 24 chapters 24!

(Sylvian A.K.A Sylveon= Sil-ve-on. Sylvian = Sil-ve-an)

(Does anyone want me to make a creepypasta of Charon the Gardevoir in our world?)

(Let me know if there is any other food that Pokemon can eat besides Pokepuffs.)

Chapter 2: Jake's new life

Jake looked around as he was walking with Sylvian in the forest they arrived in after they exited the portal, though she wasn't a Sylveon, yet he knew it was her. "Jake pretend that we never met each other". "Why?" then Sylvian looks over at a building that says P.S.F.E cutting Jake off "What does that mean?" asked Jake changing the subject "It means Pokemon School For Eevee's ". "Oh" said Jake. Jake and Sylvian walked into P.S.F.E and saw tons of Eevee's some were small while some were the same size as them or bigger, "Wow…just wow" Jake said with surprise "Well we should find our classroom Jake" said Sylvian "Right…". Jake and Sylvian walked down the hall and found room 69, it showed students in ABC order, Jake and Sylvian looked then they saw their name "Aha!" so as Jake and Sylvian settled down on a rug in the room "is this kindergarten?" Jake said "no it's just a…" Sylvian trails off and she looks at the rug then all around the classroom and saw all the Eeveelutions and other stuff "I'm pretty sure it's not kindergarten" Sylvian said finally then there was a roar of other Eevee's in the hallway Sylvian and Jake looked over at the door to see it get filled with at least 24 Eevee's. A male Eevee walked up to Sylvian "hey girl want to sit together?" Said the Eevee with other Eevee's still filling into the room, Jake with a bit of envy said dryly "you know her name isn't girl". "Well smart guy what's her name?" said the male Eevee agitated, "it says her name right there'' Jake pointed out while pointing at Sylvian's nametag his fur bristling. ''oh…'' said the male Eevee a bit jealous that Jake knew who she was, as he started walking away he turned around and said "well nice to meet you Sylvian my name's Jack" said Jack "and you" pointing at Jake "I've got my eyes on you" Jack then walked away "What's gotten under his fur?" said Sylvian Jake was deep in thought ~hmm….a new enemy…..jealous of me ~ "Jake?" said Sylvian worried because she noticed that Jake was scratching the rug, Jake snapped back into reality noticing what he was doing "Err…." Jake lost his words "Um….yeah Sylvian Jack is a bit angry".

Evolving

Jake and Sylvian started walking to lunch excited because they can evolve after the class finished their lunch, today was green or brown Pokepuffs, Jake and Sylvian sat down next to each other, the door opened and Jack came into the lunch room. Jake did a low quiet growl and Sylvian shushed him. Jack went to get his lunch accompanied by his friends, Jake and Jack made eye contact tension crackling between them. "Well if it isn't Jake the one who always next to Sylvian" he said in a teasing tone attracting all of the other Eevee's attention, "Well if it isn't mister whines a lot" Jake retorted, they both growled at each other "Keep talking junk and see where that's going to get you" said Jack "Then why are you talking junk" Jake said his ear twitching "You me outside after school today" said Jack tired of Jakes sharp reply's. Then Sylvian prodded Jake in the shoulder "Look Jake I know you're trying not to be told off but…. I think you went a little too far" Jake looked at Sylvian then turned only to see Jack staring at him with a cold look Jake returned the stare then looked back at Sylvian who was sitting there with another cold stare, Jake noticed it was not directed at Jack it was directed at him! -Jakes class started walking back to the room Sylvian was ignoring him every time he tried talking to her she simply said "Bye" or said ''Good luck" in a sassy way a way he kinda liked and didn't like they reached the room and the class sat down Jake tried sitting next to Sylvian but she walked away to sit next to Jack who grinned at Jake making Jake look away. ~what's gotten into her fur is she mad because I'm trying to not get told off? I swear women these day's~ Jack was talking to Sylvian and she was giggling saying he was so funny and stuff, Jakes face turned expressionless when Sylvian looked at him he stared at her and Jack blankly and Jake went to the far corner of the rug.

~where are these stinking teachers and when are going to get out of this stinking room….especially with that thing~ Jake said thinking about Jack and the teachers, Jake sighed it was hopeless first he had his birthday, Pokemon X, Sylvian's love and now he had nothing but bun's cold hard bun's in Antarctica- When the class got outside to change to or stay Eevee, Leafeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Sylveon and Jolteon the whole school was out there as well, Jake completely avoided Sylvian's eye's when he walked past her leaving her with one ear down in question, Jake went over to the place where you become an Umbreon witch was a very dark forest area with a dark dirt floor it was basically pitch black, he sat there no one else came except another Umbreon "Hello there student it seems you're the only one who wants to be a Umbreon here take this" The Umbreon gave him a Friendship Ribbon the moment Jake touched it he became an Umbreon ~AWESOME!~ Jake thought, the unknown Umbreon disappeared witch Jake thought was strange "Hello?... You there?" no answer "Hmmmm" Jake walked over to the exit only to see a big group of Leafeons, Espeons, Flareons, Vaporeons, Sylveons and Jolteons "Whoa this place looks like a rainbow!" Jake said surprised then Jake remembered he was the only Umbreon and he sighed "At least I won't get confused with another Umbreon". "Hey you!" Jake looked towards the noise to see a Flareon streaking towards him "Do you know who I am?" the voice sounded like…..Jack! "Jack you're a Flareon?!" "Nooooo I'm a Jolteon….obviously I'm a Flareon now I can take you down looking cool and take your girlfriend looking cool". Jake growled "how about we do this now since the whole school is here" he said gruffly "All right smarty-pants let-" Jack was cut off by Jake firing a Shadow ball past his head "Enough talk let us fight" he said irritated by Jack's sharp remarks.

To be Continued…..


	3. The Fight

Pokemon: Jake and Sylveon

Chapter: 3 The fight and the new girl.

Jack looked at Jake his face twisted with fury "How dare you interrupt me?!" Jack said hotly ''because you talk too much" Jake retorted. "Now it's on!" Jack said "I said that a long time ago bud" Jake said rudely. Jake and Jack were staring at each other in silence….. Jack made the first move he dashed to the left and used Flame charge, Jake saw this and quickly dodged Jack nearly hitting him. Jake then shot a Shadow ball Jack countered with Flamethrower then quickly used Flame charge ~This move again?~ Jake thought. Jake used Dark pulse knocking Jack of track Jake then ran up to Jack to use Bite. But, Jack used Fire blast making Jake go flying and get hurt. Jake got burn damage and then used Dark pulse, and Jack dodged then used tackle hitting Jake with brute force. Jake slowly got up wincing in pain he looked at the crowd and saw Sylvian staring at him, Jake looked at Jack a smug look on his face. Jake got all the way up ignoring the screams of pain from his body, as he stood up staring Jack in the eye, he prepared to attack wobbling. Jack saw him preparing to attack and used Flame charge, Jake used Pursuit. Jake and Jack hit each other with brute force, so much force that it made a very loud bang. They both flew in opposite directions hitting the trees on both sides. Jake lay there to stunned to move ~Come on get up! ~ His consciousness screamed at him, ~How?!~ The answer echoed in his head (How?!) Jake looked over at Jack who seemed to be having the same trouble as him, his face showed that he was trying but nothing happened. Sylvian finally walked up to Jack and talked to him, Jake growled and thought about his emotions ~Am I jealous? ~ Sylvian stopped talking to Jack and started walking over to Jake.

As Sylvian got closer Jake was reluctant to talk to Sylvian, "Jake….." Sylvian started when she finally reached him "I don't want to hear it" Jake said interrupting her "But Jake I came to tell you that this battle is ridiculous." Sylvian said hotly "You can go make-out with Jack see if I care" Jake said impatiently "You're being dumb" Sylvian retorted "Or am I?" Jake said hotly "Why are you being so rude!" Sylvian said whimpering her voice cracking as she continued "I was trying to make you realize that you're actions are ridiculous" Sylvian said close to crying "Pffft sure" Jake retorted rolling his eyes "Fine I will be with Kevin!" Sylvian ran off leaving Jake alone ~Who's Kevin? ~ Jake thought, he looked over to where Sylvian ran to, ~Jack is Kevin?! ~ Jake thought surprised. He continued looking to see Kevin comforting her, he grunted as he rose from laying, he limped across to a nice shady area, slumped down and sighed his eyes closing slowly.

Jake woke to find that the crowd disappeared and there was only a Glaceon sitting staring at him, he grunted as the Glaceon started to approach him. "Hi there!" said the Glaceon sounded strangely upbeat and female "My names Alice" said the Glaceon called Alice said still upbeat. "I already know you're name from what I heard" as Alice continued Jake was feeling energy slowly seeping into him "Don't you think so?" Alice said "Hmmm?!" Jake said "Oh…..I guess you didn't catch what I said" Alice continued with "I said that the battle was pretty awesome". "Eh….not entirely" Jake said, Jake slowly got up then he realized that it was dark out the crickets where chirping, and with a start he also noticed that he had no place to sleep, drink, eat or live at, Alice noticed his sudden face of alert and said "Why don't you come over to my place?" Alice said quickly, Jake looked at her for a long moment "Okay" Jake said reluctantly and walked with Alice then he noticed something she was the only Glaceon "I've never heard of a Glaceon area." Jake said with a questioning look in his eye. "That's because there wasn't one so my parents dropped me off here, then I proceeded to the back of the school where everyone else was and then I saw an Umbreon and a Flareon fighting" Alice said. "I see, so that's when you found out about me?" Jake said "Yes, and when everyone started leaving I stayed where I was for at least 2 hours then it got dark and everyone left, I saw the Sylveon you talked to and the Flareon called her quote unquote Jessica". Alice said rolling her eyes, Jake's tail twitched "Oh really?"

To be continued…..


	4. The Tension

Pokemon: Jake and Sylveon

Chapter: 4 Tension

When Jake arrived at Alice's home he realized it was filled with many other Pokemon. Jake looked around and his gaze locked with a Vaporeon, they stared each other down until Jake blinked. "Hmm big house you got here Alice" Jake said looking around "Yes it is" Alice said. Just then a trainer walked down the stairs he had a red, black and white hat/bandana, orange shirt, black and grey shorts, green and white shoes and a green backpack. ~ "It's a trainer!" ~ Jake thought as the trainer looked at all the Pokemon ~ "Please don't see me" ~ Jake thought frantically. The trainers eye's fell upon Jake ~ Crap! ~ The trainer walked towards Jake and patted him on the head. Jake growled, Alice shushed him "Why hello there Alice I see you brought a friend" The trainer said then turned to Jake "My name is Nathan glad to see that you're staying here" Nathan said then he walked into the crowd of other Pokemon "Whoa whoa whoa who said I was going to stay here?" Jake said "Oh I thought that's why you came with me" Alice said surprised. Just then the Vaporeon he had a staring contest with walked up to Alice and said "Is this guy bothering you?" The Vaporeon said "No he isn't Alex calm down" Alice told him. Alex turned to Jake "What's your name? " Alex asked. "My name is Jake" Jake answered. Alex padded up to Jake and whispered "Paws of her okay?" Alex said "You mean Alice?" Jake questioned "Yes I mean her" Alex said "She's not my type anyway" Jake said flatly. "Okay then" Alex walked away and beckoned Alice over and talked with her, ~ I have to find a way out of this place ~.

At night when everyone was sleeping Jake got up and headed towards the window when a Pokemon behind him said "Going so soon?" The Pokemon asked, Jake turned expecting it to be Alice but instead it was a Leafeon "Err…This isn't what it looks like" Jake said trying to find words. The Leafeon narrowed his eye's "Get out of here before a let out a cry" The Leafeon threatened. Jake slowly walked towards the window again, the Leafeon made a noise. "Shhhhhhh" Jake hissed, The Leafeon did it louder reaching for the lights "Don't do it" Jake whispered while opening the window, The Leafeon did it the loudest he could while flickering the light, with a glitter of satisfaction in his eyes. The Pokemon rose and saw the Leafeon then looked at Jake silently until they realized the window was open "Hey wait" Alice said but before anyone moved Jake jumped out the window hearing Nathan's footsteps coming down the stairs. Jake ran as fast as he could seeing light over the horizon, Jake turned and looked back seeing Alice out the door with a sad look on her face ~ Sorry but I don't belong in a house full of Pokemon ~, Jake ran inside the school and ran into his homeroom, exhausted Jake sat on the rug.

Jake realized he must have dozed off he heard other Pokemon in the hallway. Jakes classmate's poured into the room lastly followed by Kevin and a Sylveon, Jake grunted when Kevin came up to him "Do you miss her?" Kevin said "Are you going to cry now? Kevin teased "Go away Kevin" Jake said flatly "Are you mad that I won her?" Kevin teased ignoring Jake's comment. "First of all" Jake got up "Nobody won that battle" Jake said calmly "Plus you only got her because….." Jake trailed off the other classmates were quiet "Well?" Kevin said "Because I made her come to you and besides…."Jake trailed off again. "You were the cause of all this!" Jake yelled "What me?! You were the one picking fight's" Kevin retorted Jake growled "Maybe if you kept you're mouth shut none of this could have happened" Jake said. It got quiet for the first time Kevin was lost for words. "But Jessica chose me still, even if we never argued she would have picked me" Kevin said "How about we stop calling Sylveon Jessica and see what name she really prefers" Jake said ignoring the last bit of Kevin's comment, Sylveon sat there dumbfounded at first then opened her mouth "I think Amy because it fit's my look" Sylveon now Amy said "See that is why you don't call girls whatever you want" Jake told Kevin "Hmpf I'm not the one who's lonely" Kevin retorted "Correction you both are lonely" Amy said "What!" Jake and Kevin said at the same time. "Until you guy's put your past in the past I won't chose either of you….put your paw down Hunter we are not getting together" Amy said simply "Now don't ask me who's doing better than the other or I will deduct points from you" Amy said before Jake or Kevin could speak, Jake finally said "Point's?" Jake questioned "Yes Points" Amy replied "Depending on your behavior towards each other and me I will deduct or add point's to this" Amy grabs a marker and a white board

To be continued…..


	5. Growing Flames

Chapter: 5 Growing Flames

It was a week after the fight Jake and Kevin had, it was still the richest gossip in the school, some claimed Kevin won, some saying Jake won and some saying it was a tie. Jake felt a need to consult with a friend, he looked out the window. ~I'm the only Umbreon plus I have no friends, what about my friends back in my world?~. He thought about exploring the woods outside the school. Perhaps there might be interesting things to find, afterschool Jake went into the woods to see what he could find and heard noises. He snuck around and saw Alice sulking in a wide circle talking to herself. "He will understand when I get rid of my competition, I already got rid of one weirdo." Alice was standing over a body, ~Alex?!~ Jake thought, he then realized he was covered in blood. Alice started to laugh maniacally, "Jake is mine!" Alice exclaimed. Jake started to back away quickly and quietly, he left the area as quick as he could. ~Shes insane!~ Jake thought disturbed.

Jake found a nice tree to sleep in, he disguised his scent so Alice wouldn't find him. Jake woke up next morning to see the sunrise coming in, he blinked sleepiness out of his eyes, jumped out the tree and stretched. The memories of his midnight walk came back to his head, ~Should I warn the school?~. For some reason Jake felt as though he can live without the school and it wouldn't bother him too much, after thinking about that he felt guilty right away. Jake decided to think about this later, Jake got to school and his teacher was doing the attendance. He sat in his usual spot and looked around the room, he noticed Kevin seemed a bit down. He noticed Amy staring at him, he looked away. "Jake?" the teacher called, "Here...", After calling the attendance the teacher announced that they will be going to gym today and a new student is joining this class, Alice walked in and Jake felt like his heart dropped into a bottomless pit of death and despair. ~Oh no this can't be happening!~ Jake thought frantically, Alice looked at him with a smile, Kevin looked at Jake suspiciously. Amy didn't seem to notice, Jake felt as if he was glued to the spot, Alice took her seat near Jake. Jake shuffled away a bit feeling uneasy, after the class greeted Alice everyone left for the gymnasium. The gym was bigger than expected, way bigger than his old school gym.

The gym teacher was the Umbreon that helped him be a Umbreon, "Okay class today we are going to do swimming". He looked around, "You guys know how to swim right?", Jake looked around the room. Kevin seemed startled, "What if we are elemental?, won't it affect the water?" Kevin asked, "Not necessarily, you see the water we have is element proof meaning it won't heat up, freeze or electrify. Alice frowned, Jake shivered as he thought about the things that were going on in her head. "Alright class let's get wet 'n wild!" the Umbreon said. "By the way you can call me, Mr. Lancer or Mr. L for short.". The class got into the pool that was there, Jake looked around for Alice and noticed she was nowhere to be found. Jake shoved down his anxiety and proceed to swim, everyone was splashing and having fun, Mr. L was chilling in the water as well, Jake was sitting out of the water drying himself. Jake noticed Alice from the corner of his eye, she was holding a knife about to stab Mr. L. "Hey Mr. L!, I have a question!", Jake called. Mr. L got up and swam over to Jake, "What is it?" Mr. L asked, "Oh I forgot." Jake said innocently. Alice was glaring at Jake from a distance but then it turned to a weird smile, and she mouthed, "I know you don't have a place to stay tonight". Mr. L went back to wade in the water encouraging the other students who were practicing to swim. Jake felt disturbed, ~I need to ask someone if I can stay at their house, he looked over at Amy….

(To be continued…)

(Alice is Yandere now...great….;-;)


	6. 2017 News

1\. Well I'm in high school now, Yes that means I started doing this in 7th grade

2\. Because Of High School It will have a higher demand of my time

3\. That doesn't mean I won't continue this

4\. Expect MAJOR delays on upcoming chapters

5\. HAPPY NEW YEAR ^3^ (Im a bit late on that .)

6\. _Off Topic_ Nintendo Switch and MHXX (Monster Hunter Double Cross) was announced to come out in March 2017 :D

7\. How well do you think this story is going?

8\. Ignore what I said on the top of one of the chapters about Charon. (Im not doing anything with that)

9\. I have a Roblox account: nightmare102

10\. This is it of the news :D

11\. No its not.

12: I'm going to do a X reader story sooner or later...


End file.
